Vintage
|current_members = Anna Pletnyova Alexey Romanov |past_members = Mia Svetlana Ivanova Yevgenia Polikarpova Anna Kornilova Anastasia Kreskina Anastasia Kazaku }} Vintage (Russian: Винтаж, romanized: Vintazh) is a Russian pop group formed in 2006 by the singer Anna Pletnyova and musician Alexey Romanov. They have released 5 albums and sixteen radio singles, six of which headed the Russian radio-charts. The group is a laureate and nominee of a number of musical awards, including MTV Russia Music Awards, Muz-TV Award, Golden Gramophone Award, RU.TV Award and others. Since 2008 Vintage is a steady laureate of Song of the Year award. In 2011 and 2012 it was named the best group of the year at ZD Awards based on a poll organised by Moskovskij Komsomolets. History Birth: August 21, 1977 (age 41), Moscow, Russia Height: 1.53 m Spouse: Kirill Syrov (s. 2005) Children: Kirill Syrov, Varvara Pletnyova, Maria Syrova The debut in eUrotic TV in 2004 The singer Anna Pletneva made her debut in eUrotic TV as a model for the erotic line. In the summer of 2016 Anna Pletneva is included in the erotic channel of fame where she ends her career in eUrotic TV due to the final closure of the erotic transmission. 2006 - 2007 Career Beginnings and first album Vintage was formed of ex-soloist of "High School" Anna Pletneva and former soloist of group "A-Mega" Alexei Romanov in mid- 2006. Originally, they were going to name the band "Chelsea", but later changed to "Vintage" was chosen. 2007: the first album In late August, the group shot the video for the song "Good-bye". The single appeared on radio stations in September and peaked at 14 in the Russian charts. In August and September, the group held a small promotional tour of Moscow and the Moscow region, in which they performed several concerts at clubs, and also performed at a beach party thrown by the radio station "Europe Plus". On November 22 they released their first album, called "Криминальная любовь" (Criminal Love). A presentation of the disc was held on November 27 in Moscow, the club «Opera» 2008 On April 19 the video for new song of "Bad Girl" was released, a duet with actress Elena Korikova. On June 12, the single took the third place in TopHit 100 - the only official Russian radiochart, and the song became the band's most successful single. Later, "Bad Girl" took the first place, having held out on it 2 weeks. In October, there was a change in the group, member team Mia exits the band, and takes her place Svetlana Ivanova. 2009 In February, the group went on tour, visiting cities such as Moscow, Ulyanovsk, Riga, Minsk, Samara and Kaliningrad. On March 15 they released a new video for the song "Eva". This song was dedicated to singer Eva Polna. The single quickly became the band's most successful single to date, leading the Russian radio chart for 9 weeks. On 31 August 2009 they released their fourth single from their forthcoming album "Lunatic Girls". The song had a social implication, and the video has become one of the most controversial of the group. In October they released their second album "SEX". The record debuted at number 12 in the Russian album chart. 2010 — 2011 While Vintage was on Live on Love Radio April 16, they introduced a new single titled - (Russian: Микки, transliterated as "Mikki", Mickey) dedicated to Michael Jackson. The band shot two versions of the video clip for the song - a Russian version and English translation. Despite the fact that the single and video wasn't as successful as their previous tracks, the video was still popular on Internet and became one of the most discussed. On September 11, Европа плюс (Europe Plus), Русское радио (Russkoe radio), Love-радио (Love-radio) and Свежее радио (Svezhee radio) released Vintage's latest song, Roman, "Роман". The music video was released on Vintage's official Facebook page on October 23. "Roman" became Vintazh's most successful single to date, with over ten million views on the official music video. The follow up single Derevya, Trees in English, was released in the Fall of 2011, followed by their third studio album Anechka, Anny in English. 2018 — present : Reunification of the group in the old formula. Album "Babylon" January 16, 2018 there was information about the possible reunification of the group in the old composition after a year break. This was reported by Lolita Milavskaya during the broadcast on her Instagram. An interview with Anna Kornilieva was published on January 21, 2018, in which she announced the closure of the Vintage project by his producers. On July 19, 2018, Alexei Romanof posted a message in his Instagram account about the reunion of the Vintage group. He noted that he was preparing to release a new album by the group called “Babylon”, which is planned to be completed this autumn in the autumn of this year. On November 1, 2018, the band reunited for one day as part of Anna Pletneva’s large solo concert in its original line-up. After the concert, Alexey and Anna were interviewed by CETRE 'magazine, in which they reaffirmed the reunion of the group and the release of the album Babylon, the premiere of which was postponed from autumn to spring 2019. On December 8, 2018, the group was reunited within the framework of the concert with the show program “Strong Girl” in Kazan, but still under the name “Anna Pletneva“ Vintage ””. Similarly, the team began a small concert tour of the cities of Russia. On December 13, 2018, Anna Pletnyova gave an interview to the “#RUTalk” program on RU.TV channel . In an interview, Anna announced the continuation of the recording of the new studio album of the group “Vintage” “Babylon”. Anna clarified that the album will include 13 tracks, two of which have already been fully recorded. One of the finished compositions planned in the album is called “Время”. Band members Current * Anna Pletnyova (2006-2016 + 2018-present; Russian: Анна Плетнёва) * Alexey Romanov (2006-2017 + 2018-present; Russian: Алексей Романов) Former * Mia (2006–2008; Russian: Мия) * Svetlana Ivanova (2008–2011; Russian: Светлана Иванова) * Yevgenia Polikarpova (2016-2017;Russian: Евгения Поликарпова) * Anna Kornilova (2016-2017;Russian: Анна Корнилова) * Anastasia Kreskina (2016-2017;Russian: Анастасия Крескина) * Anastasia Kazaku (2016-2017;Russian: Анастасия Казаку) Discography Studio Albums * «Криминальная любовь» "Criminal Love" (CD; Velvet Music; 2007 ) * «SEX» (CD; Velvet Music; 2009 ) * «Анечка» "Anny" (CD; Velvet Music; 2011) * «Very Dance» (CD; Velvet Music; 2013) * «Decamerone» (CD; Velvet Music; 2014) * Навсегда (2020) Singles * «Mamma Mia» (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2006) * «10 поцелуев (новогодняя версия)» "10 Kisses (Christmas Version)" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2006) * «Мама Мия (Radio Edit)» "Mama Mia (Radio Edit)" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Целься» "Aim" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Всего хорошего» "All the best" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2007) * «Плохая девочка» "Bad girl" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2008) * «Одиночество любви» "Loneliness Love" (radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2008) * «Ева» "Eve" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2009) * «Девочки-лунатики» "Lunatic Girls" (CD, radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2009) * «Victoria» (Radio airplay, 2009) * «Микки» "Mickey" (CD, Radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2010) * «Роман» "Roman" (CD, Radio airplay; Velvet Music; 2010) * «С Новым Годом» "Happy new year" (with Irakli, Vladimir Plesnyakov, A-Studio, Nyusha, Aleksey Chumakov, Yulia Kovalchuk) (2010) * «Мама Америка» "Mama America" (2011) * «Деревья» "Trees" (2011) * «Москва» "Moscow" (2012) * «Нанана» "Nanana" (2012) * «Свежая вода» "Fresh water" (2012) * «Знак Водолея» "The sign of Aquarius" (2013) * «Когда Рядом Ты» "When I'm next to you" (2014) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 1 artists Category:NVSC 18 artists